


This Magic and This Life

by Outlier_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlier_Writer/pseuds/Outlier_Writer
Summary: When you know the Winchester brothers, life is never simple and the trouble never stops. So much had happened over the past several years of our partnership. How was I supposed to know that the young man I took in during a monster storm had such a short but bloody history with the boys?Who knew that running the hunters network and managing a magic shop would be so difficult.





	This Magic and This Life

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity? The hell is that?
> 
> It's been a while since I watched Season 12 and I haven't started Season 13 yet so....

“I’m glad everything turned out alright. They’re a bunch of sociopaths and psychopaths if you ask me.” I snarled as Sam continued on, talking about how until the British Men of Letters were dealt with here in the states, Mick would likely be unable to leave the bunker due to the almost certain chance that if seen, his ‘associate’ Arthur would happily dispose of him. On the plus side, he was helping us by buffing and renewing the Bunker's security. There was little doubt the Men of Letters didn’t know where the Winchesters home base was and making sure it couldn’t be used against them was a high priority at the moment.

Sam then handed the Speaking Crystal to Mick and we began discussing the changes he made, why and how to change them in the future. The Crystals were items of my own creation after my paranoia got to me and the idea that our phones were likely tapped. It took several days to properly enchant both Crystals to prevent the signal from being high-jacked and putting safety measures in place to make sure only those with permission could use them. Soon our conversation came to an end with Dean asking if I could bring ingredients for pie when I popped in next week. That man and his obsession with pie. It just made sense to make your own because it cost less and was tailored to your taste. I loved cooking and Dean always laid on the compliments thick so it was a win-win as Dean got his pie and my ego and cooking skills get complimented.

I briskly made my way to the back room where I read the cards for those who seek a glimpse of their future and sat down for a reading. I wanted to discern if Mick was sincere in his intentions or if this was some ploy. The cards revealed a pleasing result and with a sigh of relief, I moved into the back room of my shop and began taking stock, making a list of what I needed to order more of and what I didn’t. Not much of a dent had been made when the front door’s bell chimed. Hanging up the clipboard, I made my way out to greet the potential customer. Instead, I was greeted by a now-familiar crop of blond-brown hair.

“Adam!” I beamed as the young man pulled the trolley in after him. “You were gone longer than I expected. Everything alright?” He smiled back as we unloaded the days shopping and took everything up to the loft’s kitchen.

“They didn’t have the right brand of cream and were out of that tea you like. So I popped down to the other store and grabbed them for you.”

“Awww, aren’t you a dear. All that trouble just for me?”

“We may not have known each other for long but I know you are very picky about your products.” He laughed as we unpacked.

“You better have gotten yourself those cookies you like as well! I feel bad that you went out of the way to get me my favourite things.” He rattled a packet of the very cookies in the air with a boyish grin in response. Adam then filled up the kettle and brought out our cups. “How about I make us some tea and coffee and start on dinner? You can tackle more of the stocktake.”

“You, Adam Milligan, are a treasure.” I smiled as I headed back down to finish taking stock.

The meeting between Adam and I had been an odd one. When first noticed him it was because he seemed to glow with energy and something was drawing me to him. He looked terrible as he lay slumped in the doorway of my shop, desperately trying to stay dry despite the horrid rain. If it hadn’t been for his energy I would have given him something hot to eat and drink then pointed him towards a shelter that would look after him for the night. Instead I found myself gently waking him, shocked at how cold he was to touch, and coaxing him into the warmth of the shop, gently pushing him towards a freshly drawn bath, warm clothes and hot food and drink before lending him my spare room in the hopes that by morning he’d still be there and willing to talk.

He told me about how his mother was murdered and he dealt with his grief by up and leaving everything he knew. Leaving with just the clothes on his back and whatever he had in his pockets went as well as expected and he eventually found himself stranded far from home and with no cash and no wish to return as if he’d never left.

It wasn’t the complete truth but something told me to open my door to the lost young man. Offer him a job and place to stay for however long it took for him to get back on his feet and decide what he wanted to do now. It’d been a few months since then and Adam used online courses to restart his studies and I offered him a permanent place within my home. In the short time we had known each other we became very comfortable with each other’s presence, almost like we’d been doing this for years.

We talked and despite the quick nature of our meeting and living together, we decided to test the waters. The testing phase was over relatively soon as every interaction felt almost impossibly natural but we both relished the feeling. I came clean that day about what else I did; providing knowledge to hunters when it came to magical cases. And he told me a bit more about why I really found him outside my shop. Ghouls.

His cautious nature around my store quickly made sense but after we came clean it gave way to curiosity and now Adam constantly asked about items in my shop, their uses, spells and asked if I could teach him some of the basics. This soon became an almost daily ritual between the two of us.

*******

As the year went on, Sam and Dean managed to get the British Men of Letter out of the states and to stay out for the time being, thanks in large to Mick’s inside knowledge. The boys were now focusing on tracking down Kelly Kline, hoping to get to her before Lucifer. She made it clear she was not giving up on her baby and Castiel was by her side making sure no harm came to her. Castiel’s choice continued to ring as a huge mistake in a desperate attempt for something.

Which brought me to digging through my books and Adam collecting components for the Brothers Winchester. Hearing the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up I asked Adam to boil some water and grab some cups for a consulting session. I greeted the boys with a smile and hugs as they entered my shop, quickly sending them to the back room to start looking at what I’d found while I helped Adam with the drinks and snacks. With the tea and coffee tray in my hands and Adam with the snack tray we toddle back down the stair.

“Here we are! Tea, coffee and something to munch on.” Placing my tray on the table I was surprised to see Sam and Dean staring past me in disbelief. Turning to look back at Adam I saw a similar look on his face.

“What are you two doing here?” Adam growled out the phrase with such hostility I was stunned into silence.

“Adam?” Came Sam’s tentative voice. It was as if he couldn’t believe who he was seeing.

“Get out.”

“Adam-”

“GET OUT!” He shouted, tears welling up in his eyes and practically slamming his tray onto a nearby table and pointing angrily at the door which slammed open with a surge of magic, then slowly swinging close again stunning the brothers into silence.

“Boys I think we’ll need to reschedule.” I interrupted before either of the three could continue and gently ushered Adam upstairs. As we left I gave the boys the ‘I’ll be right back’ sign. 

Adam harshly sat down on the couch and my gorgeous black and white ragdoll Sirona immediately jumped up on the couch and crawled into his lap, leaning heavily into his chest and purring deeply as he ran his hand along her fur. I grabbed our fluffiest blanket reserved for movie time and couch snuggles and gently draped it over his shoulders before kneeling beside him.

“Hey.” I said softly. “I’m just going down to make sure the boys have what they need and go. Is that alright?” He nodded wordlessly and just continued petting Sinora who was now trying to climb onto his shoulders. Making my way down the stairs I heard Sam and Dean quietly arguing. Sam was making an effort to stack my books and grab the components on the table while Dean bitched about me keeping Adam away from them.

“It’s pretty clear he doesn’t want to talk to you at the moment Deany.” I said, drawing their attention as I walked towards them. Dean tried to get me to let him up but thankfully Sam stepped in and wrangled his brother into leaving with the books and components as I packed some of the muffins, cakes, and tarts into a to-go box and the coffee into reusable mugs and sent them on their way with the promise to call later and meet up at their motel room. After I watched the Impala peel away from my shop with a sympathetic look from Sam, I sighed and closed early, gathering the remaining tea and cakes onto a single tray and made my way back up.

Walking into the lounge room, I was greeted by the sight of Adam conjuring a small orb of light and moving it about as Sinora swatted at it, a gentle smile of his face.

“Hey.” I softly called, walking over and placing the tray on the table. “Sinora always loves playing with you. You know I can never get her to play as much as you do?” I continued as I sat next to him. Adam looked at me and his smile widened just a touch as he continued to get Sinora to play with the light.

“I’ll be upfront. I don’t know how you and the Winchesters know each other and you don’t have to tell me. I can conduct my business with them else-”

“I’m their brother.” Adam cut me off. “Half brother. Same dad.” His voice turned bitter with just those few words.

“Adam you don’t need to tell me now.”

“I want to. You took me in, a stranger, and gave me a place to stay, food and a job. You were honest with me about your job and magic.” He made the light burst into rainbow coloured sparkles causing Sinora to jump off and try to land on the twinkling cloud. “You’ve shown me more love and care than either of them and their dad. I don’t want to hide what happened from you anymore.”

“Ok.” I replied. “But only if you tell me if you need to stop.”

“Promise.”

We spent the rest of the night talking, drinking tea and eating homemade goodies. He told me about how John had killed a ghoul and its kids wanted to kill him in revenge and used him and his mom as bait. He told me how he died and got brought back the Angels and was made to say yes to Michael. Then he told me about falling into the Cage with Sam Michael and Lucifer, how Sam suddenly disappeared. It wasn’t fair that he had nothing to do with Sam, Dean and their mission to stop Armageddon but Sam got brought back and he was left alone with two very pissed off Archangels who took their anger out on him.

He finished with how he woke up in a field, with nothing but the clothes on his back and no to go home if he wanted.

That night as we lay in bed in each other’s arms, his head on my chest and Sinora at our feet, I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and swore that anyone who tried to cause him harm, human or monster, would bring upon themselves my entire magical wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> :DDDD
> 
> In honour of my friend who liked my concept of Adam coming back and sparked the idea to write this  
(You know who you are M~)


End file.
